Prosperity
by EpsilonHeta13
Summary: Amber is new at Camp Half-Blood. She doesn't know who she is, or why her life has suddenly changed, but she has decided to make the best of it. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am writing another fanfic after my first one didn't go so well. This one will be about a new camper at the infamous Camp Half-Blood. **

"Amber! Did you do your homework for Algebra? I didn't do it, can I see yours?" my fair- weathered friend Elisa asked me. I pulled my immaculate homework out of my bag and gave it to her, as usual. "Thank you so much! I'll give it back next period. I promise."

"Okay, meet me here. See you later." I said, as nonchalant as possible.

"Bye!" She scurried off into some direction, and left me all alone. But it was time for science. Ugh. We are learning about rocks. Yay. I see my friend James in science, and he starts to bug me about this new fanfiction that he read on this site that we both read, and he says that I must read it or my life will have no meaning. I say that I will, and sit at my desk. There Princess, Mula, and Jules sit, and ask me if I did the science homework. I let them copy mine, and as Ms. Umbrella walks in, I get it passed back to me, and we begin to grade it. Then we learn about rocks. Hardness, fracture, luster, all of that really great stuff. I love it. As much as I love parabolas. Which is equivalent to me hating them. But next I have Computer class, and I am learning about the brain, I learn some cool stuff, and soon I'm off to algebra and Elisa gives me back my homework. We grade it, I get an 11/10 as always, and I go to learn all about graphing parabolas with a different formula! Yay! Now they can move more than one way! Ugh. But now it's lunch, and I can relax.

The sky gets gray, and I see black circling in and out of the clouds. For a moment I see a face, but I must be hallucinating. Then something hits my back. I spin around, and see that face staring a hole into me, looking at me as if I was a feast after a famine. So, I do what everyone alive would do. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Which is hard in New York City, but I run to a place where it is a bit more rural. I see a sign that reads "Delphi Strawberry Service" and my internal radar goes nuts. I fee like I should go there, but the thing ha followed me here. Still I run towards the strawberry farm, and I see a boy with sea-green eyes and a girl with stormy- gray eyes dressed in armor, and holding weapons.

"HELP! THERE IS SOMETHING AFTER ME! HELP!" They rush quickly, and kill the thing with skill that makes it look easy. It turns to dust.

"What is your name? I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy, and we are on your side. That was a fury, a monster that was trying to kill you. Was there anyone with you before you came here?" The girl Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, let's not bombard her with questions. We should go to camp. Her saytr should be here soon." The boy, Percy, said.

So we headed to camp and I said "My name is Amber. But what is going on? Who are you guys? Why is there a camp on a farm of strawberries? What were those monsters? And what is a saytr?"

Annabeth answered me, "Amber, one of your parents is a god or goddess, from Greek times. That means that you are a demigod, like us. Monsters are attracted to our parent's scent, and attack us. So we come to our only safe haven, Camp Half-Blood. To disguise it from mortals, we named it Delphi Strawberry Service, and we make money by growing strawberries. Monsters, like the fury that attacked you, cannot come within our boundaries, and we are safe because of that. Saytrs are guardians, they protect us before we come here. I'm pretty sure that yours was James. Did you know one? He is known to slack off of his job."

"Yeah, he's cool. We read fanfictions and stuff, I don't know, he was really my only friend," I said, just then realizing that in fact, James was my only friend. I guess that makes me a loner. Oops.

I saw a gate and inside of it were loads of teens with weapons and orange t-shirts. "Amber, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new home," Percy said, with an original grandeur that almost sounded bittersweet.

**Hello. Tell me what you think. These will be longer than my previous story, and I will update within June 10th, if not much sooner. Thanks so much for reading. -E.H.**


	2. Camp

**Hello guys! This one will be kind of short. Sorry. I have had finals. Algebra is not fun. Just letting everyone know. Review if you feel my pain. I'm updating Piper's Life in Camp Half-Blood in a couple of days. Go check out ShadeKnight117's story. (I still don't know what 117 is and he is going to kill me for that. It says in his bio that it's from Halo, but the one time that I played, I played with someone else and couldn't kill the alive monster-y things, so I just shot the dead ones that she had already killed. Oops. But I play minecraft. A lot. So go check out the YouTuber Aureylian. She is a girl gamer, and is an extremely kick butt fairy lover. It's hard to explain, so just go watch her videos. Omg this is getting long. K, I'll stop procrastinating.) By the way, I am traveling right now and I'll be back a tad bit more regularly now. Maybe.**

"Thank you Percy. This is really cool. So all of these kids are children of Greek gods? Every single one?" I asked.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances which seemed mean 'You want this one?' Eventually Percy answered. "There are many Greek gods, there are 12 major gods, and about a bazillion other minor gods."

"Not quite a bazillion, Percy tends to overexaggerate," Annabeth looked at Percy affectionately. They looked like they had been together a while.

"So what do you guys do here? Kill monsters? Pick strawberries?" I asked, looking around the camp.

"Well we have Dionysus to help us with the strawberries. If you are familiar with Greek mythology, you'll know that Dionysus is the god of wine, so he boosts the growth rate of fruits with vines. So what we do is train to be fighters, go on quests, and basically save the day from all of the villains. At least that's what Percy and I do," they looked at each other affectionately once again.

"So what have you guys done?" I asked, extremely awe-struck.

"Well, we saved the lightning bolt from an evil villian, who was once a demigod here. Then, we went to the Sea of Monsters and saved my buddy Grover. After that we found these two other demigods, children of Hades, and we defeated Atlas. Then we had to stop the traitor from before, Luke Castellan, by going into a labryinth that surrounds the whole world. Then we had a big battle with the Titan Kronos, and lost many campers. Then a few days after that I was taken by Hera and she put me to sleep for eight months, and took away my memories. All of them except Annabeth here, I could never forget her. Then I went on a quest to unchain Death, nearly dies, went to Rome, where Annabeth here had to go and follow the Mark of Athena, then we both fell into Tartarus, and just recently we made it out. So here we are now, Camp Half-Blood," Percy said, occasionally glancing at Annabeth to make sure that he didn't forget anyting.

"Wow! You guys are awesome! I can't believe that you did all of that! So what do you do now? Help out others? Go on even more quests?" I asked, in a wonderous state.

"Right now we are just going to stay here and stay off of the radar for a bit. Just do this, meet new campers, help old ones. I'ts what we do best, I guess," Annabeth said as we walked into the camp further and further. I saw cabins, one with flowers, one with mirrors, weapons, building materials, and so many more. I already loved it. But questions popped into my mind. _Where do I belong?_ _Which cabin was I a part of? _But most importantly, _Who am I?_What am I doing here. All of this was running through my head as I saw a very familiar satyr coming into the camp.

**So how do you guys like this story? More than my other one? Less? Equal hatred? Equal love? Tell me below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NEWS: AnnabethChase712 is becoming my new beta-reader! I beta read her stories, and now she is going to beta read mine! How awesome is this? So go and read her story now! **

"Amber! I saw a fury! Then you were gone! I was so scared! I almost lost my job!" James yelled.

Annabeth glared at him. But her glare was a professional one. One that she had obviously worked on. "Again," she continued to glare at him, "You forgot to say again. She almost died, James! It was your job to watch over her, and most importantly protect her when the monsters do come! You should lose your job! Just because Gaea and Kronos are no longer a threat does not mean that monsters still aren't! Campers are valuable, each and every one. You almost lost her life, James. We don't need more death. You are also lucky that she's a powerful one, and found this place on her own. If you had lost another camper, no one would ever forgive you. Especially me," Annabeth gave him one last glare, and then looked at me. I guess that she had had enough, and it wasn't my place to judge her. But I was still curious, but I bit back every question.

"Amber, come with me, Annabeth, you should take James to Chiron. I'll give her the tour," Percy said, and motioned me to follow him.

Percy seemed distracted throughout the tour. "That's the infirmary, so that's where you'll wake up if you get injured, or so I've come to learn." It seemed lighthearted, but I looked into his eyes and I saw a darkness that I'd never seen in a human before. Although he said that he'd been through a lot, I could sense something more than what he was giving me. He'd tensed up while Annabeth was yelling at James. And he seemed like one not to worry about small things. "That's the lava wall, make sure you don't fall off that one," he continued.

I finally stopped him. "Percy."

He turned "Yeah?"

"Look, I know something is on your mind. Spill it. I know it's about me."

"Amber, you just got here, you wouldn't understand."

He hit my weak spot. I hated it when people told me I wouldn't or couldn't understand something. So I did the thing I had always done. I ran and ran and I didn't look back. I could hear Percy calling my name, but I didn't listen. If I couldn't understand something about myself, then I didn't want to be here.

"Amber! Please come back! I'm sorry! I know how you feel, I was once new and clueless too!" Percy yelled after me. So I guess I'd give him another chance. "Listen, you can't fix your problems by running from them. Monsters will always attack, you will always be different from everyone else, and you will always wonder what happened to one of your parents if you don't stay here. We are just like you. We can help."

"Why does everyone assume that I need help? Ever since I came here, I found out that my only friend was assigned to me in order to protect me. You guys, assigned to help me when I found this place. So am I supposed to be in the dark about everything? About my entire life? And you were wrong about one thing. I have both of my parents." But old habits die hard. So I ran again. But this time I didn't look where I was going, and ran straight in to a rock.

"Amber! That's Zeus' Fist!" Percy yelled. He probably said more, but I blacked out.

**I'm back!**


End file.
